memories of blue eyes
by RoNeLen NoMiNe
Summary: ternyata William senpai adalah Aoi.. sahabat hidup matiku dulu.. dialah yang menghilangkan kegelisahan ku. Tsubasa Aoi..


_I can see my life flashing, before my eyes_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare, did I fall sleep_

_I will not die, I will wait here you.._

_In my time of dying.._

__Ronald Knox__

Cerita ini.. sebelum kasus 'mayat hidup dokter ryan di kapal champania, di buku 11

. . . .

Suatu pagi yang indah…  
>waktu pohon sakura berguguran…<p>

"gyaaaa.. hah.. hah.. hah.."

Ronald Knox, dari salah satu agen di shinigami sedang mengalami mimpi buruk (?)

"Cermin oh, cermin.. mengapa aku pucet banget.." kata Ronald menatap dirinya di cermin putih itu

Kriiinnngg….

*telepon kantor Ronald bunyi*

"halo? .. ah bisa bisa.."

trekk.

. . . . .

"tidak! Akh! Hah.. ha.." pekik perempuan itu, ia mencapai puncaknya

Ronald lalu meninggalkan kamar itu, lebih tepatnya kantor..

Brakk. *pintu di tutup*

"hah.."

"hei, Ronald Knox.. sedang apa anda di depan pintu seketaris ku?" tanya shinigami itu

"ah! William senpai! Aa.. anu…. Aku Cuma kasih kado ulangtaun ke dia aja.." kata Ronald bohong, sambil membenahi kancing bajunya

"apa kamu menyetubuhi seketarisku?" tanyanya

"ah.. tidak.. tidak.. sudah dulu ya.."

Grep! Tangan Ronald diraih William

"tunggu sebentar! Anda tidak bisa berbohong dengan ku"

"tapi William senpai.. aku masih ada kerjaan.."

"kerja? Siapa yang memerintahkan anda untuk kerja?"

"ugh.. lepaskan tangan ku!" Ronald menepis tangan William kasar

"pergilah ke kantorku nanti, ada hal yang mau kutanyakan"

"Cih, menyebalkan! Kenapa bisa ketahuan! Hah~" batin Ronald

Rasanya berat pergi ke kantor William senpai..

_Flashback…_

"hyaa! Kalian! Teganya!"

"oh, Ronald san.. kitakan teman… tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan ku?"

Benar.. teman geng Ronald dulu pernah menyiksanya, lebih tepatnya memperkosa sesama cowok.

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"hey.. cowok manis.. main sama kami yuk.."

"geez, dasar laki mesum terima ini!"

Plakk.. Bukk! Tinju Ronlad yang bisa dibilang kuat mengenai berandalan mesum itu

Drap drap drap… *berlari*

"hah.. kenapa hidup ku selalu begini?"

Ronald dikejar polisi ketika ketahuan menghajar habis berandalan itu, padahal Ronald tidak salah apa apa.

Sesampainya di warung misterius..

"warung sake.. sementara aku bisa bersembunyi di sini…"

Brakk

"selamat datang.." sapa pelanyan itu

"aku pinjam toilet! Jangan bilang siapa siapa kalau aku ada di sini!" perintah Ronald

Pelanyan itu diam saja, karena ingin menjawab Ronald suadh masuk toilet

Di toilet… * sekitar satu jam sesudah di toilet* ( satu jam?)

"hah.. mungkin aku sudah aman.." batin Ronald

Krekk *suara pintu terbuka*

"hei, kamu.. ayo pulang! Sudah mau tutp tokonya!"

"ta..tapi.."

"tapi apa?" tanya cowok sebaya dengan Ronald itu

"aku tidak punya rumah.."

"oh, kamu bisa tinggal di rumahku kalau mau.."

"ta.. tapi itu akakn merepotkan mu.. lagian.."

"ah! Sudahlah! Aku tunggal sendiri kok.." potong cowok it, ditariknya lengan Ronald

"hem.. boleh juga.." batin Ronald

"ah, namamu siapa?"

"Ro.. Ronald Knox, dan kamu?"

"Tsubasa Aoi, salam kenal!"

"wah.. nama yang bagus! Pas sekali dengan warna mata kamu yang biru itu!" puji Ronald

"trims.." Aoi tersenyum lebar

_Flashback end._

. . . . .

"W110, ini ya kantor William senpai.."

Tok tok tok.. *ketukan pintu*

Kreek..

"William senpai ada apa memanggilkku kemari?"

Sing.. tidak ada jawaban.

"Cih, kenapa sepi begini!" batin Ronald, ia duduk di kursi tamu milik William, sambil menunggu … Ronald pun tertidur..

. . . . .

_Flashback…._

"Aoi! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Ronald

"Ronald, aku tak mau kau bersedih lagi.. jagalah dirimu baik baik.. kita akan bertemu lagi.. mungkin di kantor kematian.. Sayonara Ronald Knox…" terlihat wajah Aoi menangis, Aoi hilang.. Aoi lenyap dari dunia, Ronald sendirian lagi sekarang..

"Aoi! Tidakk! Aku tidak bisa tanpa mu! Tidak!"

"kau pasti bisa Ronald Knox.." bisik Aoi diantara bunga sakura berguguran

_Flashback end_

"Aoi.." igau Ronald

"Ronald..…. Ronald Knox… Ronald Knox!"

"Hiaaa! William senpai! Ah! Gomen! Aku tertidur! Gomen!" Ronald membungkukkan badan berkali kali

"sudahlah.."

"kenapa ya..aku berpikir kalo Aoi itu.. adalah William senpai? Apakah mereka adalah orang yang sama?" batin Ronald

"Knox? Kenapa melamun?"

"ah! Maaf senpai.. ada apa?"

"di kapal milik Blue Star Line Champania, kamu bertugas mengumpulkan jiwa di sana dengan Grell.."

"hah? Dengan Grell senpai?"

"iya. Mau kan?"

"kapan?"

"sekitar satu bulan lagi.. jangan sampai telat."

. . . . . . .

_Flashback.._

Beberapa hari yang lalu..

"uhuk..uuhuk…"

"Aoi san! Kau kenapa?"

"Ronald .. uhukk.. aku tak apa.. jangan cemas.."

"apakah aku ini bahagia?" tanya Ronald

"Ronald.. kau ini orang yang terbahagia! Bayangkan saja.. punya banyak pengalaman! Entah itu baik atau buruk…uhukk.. uhuk.."

"Aoi san.. tapi, apakah aku bisa lebih bahagia dari sekarang?"

"tentu bisa Ronald!" Aoi menggenggam tangan Ronald

"bagaimana caranya?" Ronald membalas remasan tangan Aoi

"lakukan ini terus dengan ku"

Grep!

Aoi memeluk ku erat erat.. rasanya hangat menyelimuti tubuhku, tanganku juga memeluk Aoi, lama lama aku bisa merasakan hangat nya kebahagian itu..

"dengan ini kau bisa melupakan kegelisahan mu Ronald.."

_Flashback end._

Plok. * tangan besar itu menyentuh pundak Ronald

"Ronald Knox.. dengar saya?"

"ah! i..iya William senpai!" Ronald sadar dari tidurnya

"hem.. tidak panas, kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi bengong melulu.." tangan William menyentuh kening Ronald

"ah, William senpai.. aku tidak apa apa.."

"oke .. oke.. kau boleh pergi.."

"tadi William senpai mau tanya ke aku?"

"ah, nda jadi de."

"oh, ya uda permisi William senpai.."

_Gagang kenop… mengapa aku begitu susah memegangmu? Aku ingin keluar dari kamar kenangan menyedihkan ini! Tapi… _

Grep!

"ah! William senpai!" William memeluk Ronald dari belakang..

"rasanya Aoi telah kembali dalam pelukanku.." batin Ronald

Ia masih termenung, terkejut, dan sebagainya..

"Ronald.. aku sudah kembali… tubuh ini memang bukan milik ku, tapi jiwa ini… tetap seperti Tsubasa Aoi yang dulu… Ronald… masih ingat kah kau? Aku mengganti nama, berganti warna mata, tetapi jiwa ini tetap jiwa yang dulu.." kata William atau Aoi itu

"ternyata benar… William senpai yang egois, yang dingin itu… ternyata Tsubasa Aoi yang dulu sahabat hidup matiku" batin Ronald, tak sangka.. Ronald menitikkan air mata. Dihapusnya air asin itu…

"William senpai.. ah, bukan Aoi san.. kau telah kembali.. sudha lama aku menunggu mu!" Ronald membalas pelukan Aoi itu.

"ah! Tapi tugas yang di kapal bulan depan itu.." tanya Ronald

"oh.. itu bener kok.. divisi administrasi bilang gitu.."

"hah.. kenapa harus Grell senpai?"

"kau mau mengerjakan untukku kan?" senyum Aoi dulu tampak di bibir William senpai

"Sepertinya aku tidak gelisah lagi dengan masa kecil ku dulu..Aoi telah menghilangkan nya untukku.." batin Ronald, ia pun membalas senyuman Aoi

_Death is no dream, for in death, I'm caressing you.. _

_With the last breath of my soul, I'll be blessing you.._

__Tsubasa Aoi__

. . . . .

Owari-

Arigatou…

Please review :3


End file.
